starwarsphotonovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Memoirs of a War Profiteer
Star Wars: Memoirs of a War Profiteer was a Photo-Novel series that was Darth Depressis's first foray into the popular Clone Wars era. ---- Behind the scenes The Television show format of the Memoirs series was almost used for Star Wars: An Idealistic Crusade. and its main character was originally intended to be a cameo within user:Arc Trooper77's Photo-Novel. Trivia *Dilbun Vont is the father of Cas-Lo Vont; a Jedi Master in the Sequel Trilogy Photo-Novel series. *The concept behind the creation of a female clone of Jango Fett was half inspired by Marvel Comics X-23 (Laura Kinney); a female clone of Wolverine. However her initial creation was intended to add a layer of previously unexplored background detail to the story of the Memoirs series. At some point in the series it will be revealed that the only clone born from J'mee will turn out to be Boba Fett. Thus explaining why Jango allowed the clone to be kept alive. *The inclusion of Kligson was primarily due to the authors use of the character as a child while playing with the retro Star Wars action Figures. The heroes of the original trilogy were faced with the challenge of Kligson in the form of a Robocop action figure time and time again. In light of the fact that the Expanded Universe has yet to fill in the details of Kligson's pre-cyborg life, the author has included large portions of his Pre-Prequel trilogy concepts into the story. *The name Augie is from the track title "Augie's Great Municipal Band"—the penultimate track on the original soundtrack of The Phantom Menace. the name has been attached to Palpatine within this series due to the presumption that the "Augie" in Augie's Great Municipal Band from the Episode I soundtrack refers to Palpatine—though it was established in 2007 that it referred to a Gungan named Augara Jowil. *Much of the philosophical musings upon the Force are the actual beliefs of the author. although they may disagree with established canon at times, the presented theory about the Jedi Orders fear of the Dark Side prohibiting their ability to view the Fate of the Force was born out of a protracted line of discussion about the degree of Palpatine's influence over the Jedi. Ultimately the author came to the conclusion that even with the full power of the dark side at his disposal Palpatine would be under a great strain concealing himself from the entire Jedi Order, thus it must assumed that a greater Jedi dogma kept the Sith agenda concealed. But it must also be assumed that this would leave the Sith at a disadvantage where Dark Jedi and other Force Sensitives where concerned. *The Idea to actually have both Darth Sidious and Darth Tyranus at odds with one another, was born out of misinterpreted spoilers for Attack of the Clones by the author. *Dilbun Vont's role in the events of Order 66 will include the introduction of Cittro; the mother of Cas-Lo. Cover gallery Image:PNN-38.jpg|PNN Teaser Poster-2008 Image:PNN-41.jpg|PNN Full Season Poster 2008 Image:PNN-47.jpg|PNN Full Season Poster 2008 Image:PNN-51.jpg|PNN First Episode Poster 2008 Characters ---- *Dilbun Vont *Phutt Nuum *J'mee Fett *Fai'rel *Augie Palpatine *Dexter Jettster *Wilhuff Tarkin *Mas Amedda *Vilmarh Grahrk *Quinlan Vos(mentioned only) *Graff(mentioned only) *Galgu(mentioned only) *Bail Antilles(mentioned only) *Jango Fett(flashback) *Kal Skirata(flashback) *Lama Su(flashback) *Joruus C'baoth *Guardian of Mount Tantiss *Kligson *Anyo Kuro(flashback) *Yoda(flashback) *Jorus C'baoth(flashback) *Durge *Wat Tambor *Poggle the Lesser *Sora Bulq(flashback) Locations ---- *Coruscant **Grand Convocation Chamber **CoCo Town **500 Republica **Uscru Entertainment District *Subterrel(mentioned only) *Oovo IV(mentioned only) **Desolation Alley(mentioned only) *Calaron sector(mentioned only) **Honoghr(mentioned only) *Wayland **Mount Tantiss *Kamino(flashback) **Baran Wu(flashback) Sentient species *Chagrian *Devaronian *Besalisk *Theelin(mentioned only) *Kaminoan(flashback) *Bpfasshi Vehicles and vessels *Repulsorpod Droid models *Senate cam droid External links Pilot Episode: Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Sandtrooper Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Yakface Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Jedi Defender Memoirs of a War Profiteer on CorePlanets Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Rebelscum Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Echo Base Forums Memoirs of a War Profiteer on JoeCustoms Episode 1: Quadracross: Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Sandtrooper Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Yakface Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Jedi Defender Memoirs of a War Profiteer on CorePlanets Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Rebelscum Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Echo Base Forums Memoirs of a War Profiteer on JoeCustoms Category:Fan-fiction Category:Photonovels Category: Photonovels by Darth Depressis Category:Articles by Darth Depressis Category:Star Wars Photo Novels